


打上花火

by slry



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slry/pseuds/slry
Summary: ◆羽生结弦x金博洋◆一个AU·大四学长x大一打工生◆短篇·一发完·糖◆自己在自己的tag下玩 就是世界和平





	打上花火

**Author's Note:**

> ◆羽生结弦x金博洋  
> ◆一个AU·大四学长x大一打工生  
> ◆短篇·一发完·糖  
> ◆自己在自己的tag下玩 就是世界和平

北海道的冬季风都是干冷的，上山闸口的加油站在夜里连个鬼都没有，金博洋搓着冻的又红又紫的手，再冷他也不被允许进到休息室，手里掺了热水的饮料瓶被他抱得紧紧的，每呼吸一口白色的雾气都凝在空气里氤氲几秒才散去，他蹦跶了几下跺了跺快失去感觉的脚。

也许他真的得考虑一下换个工作了，至少换个室内的，哪怕工钱少一点也认了，大不了开春暖和了多打一份工，金博洋吸了吸鼻子，可一想到过年回国父母为他花了不少钱，他又狠不下心辞职，毕竟他的家庭条件算不上好，大学费用和日本消费本来就高，他希望自己能多分担一些就不多伸手问父母要钱，加油站虽然辛苦，但是对学生时薪非常高。

“金君，我们去抽根烟，你负责看一下。”另外两个打工的小哥冲金博洋扬了扬手里的烟盒的，勾肩搭背的往树林里走。

金博洋也无所谓，反正他不同意也没人搭理他，在空旷的山道上，声音比光更先让人注意到，金博洋竖着耳朵听着由远及近的声音，听起来是机车，盘山公路从远处看过去一片黢黑，路灯被遮天蔽日的树木挡了个严实。

虽然早就猜到了是机车，但金博洋见到那台CBR250RR的瞬间还是被惊艳了一把，他也算是个爱车的，况且这个年纪对机车的兴趣远高过汽车，他还沉迷在黑色机车里，被一声略带闷在头盔下秀气的声音拉回来“麻烦，加满。”

“哦，嗯，好的，稍等。”金博洋这才注意到车主人，黑色皮裤和马丁靴衬出一双漂亮的长腿，修身的黑色漆皮外套让他看起来有些单薄，不算太高但是身材比例太好衬的他十分修长，他戴着黑色手套的手利落的脱下头盔，金博洋握着加油枪被头盔下那张脸惊了一下。

唉呀妈呀，是他！羽生结弦！金博洋看着他流量明星似得面皮，心里怦怦乱跳。

非常精致的五官，汗津津的头发贴在白皙的皮肤上，鼻子又挺又秀气，嘴唇薄薄的，形状却很漂亮，他戴着手套抹开额头碎发的动作真……性感。

嗯，没错，金博洋是个弯的，他对优秀到近乎完美的羽生有着不可告人的倾慕。

“嗯？你是北大的学生。”男人指着金博洋工作服下外套领子上别着的北海道大学校徽，他喝了一口水“我的学弟啊。”

果然完全对他的脸没印象吗？还以为见过几次至少能混个脸熟呢，金博洋立刻礼数周到的鞠躬加问好“您好，羽生学长，我叫金博洋，大一在读。”

“诶，你知道我啊？嘛，我也算挺有名的，你在这里打工真是努力呢，冬天很辛苦吧，几点结束？”男人看着他冻得通红的脸和手，莫名就生出一股怜悯，可他笑起来的时候小虎牙显得特别可爱，自己喜欢可爱的生物。

已经加完油了，看对方似乎还有跟自己聊天的意图，金博洋也没着急跟他说付钱的事，他把加油枪放回去，看了看自己今天的排班表“今天是……到22点。”

“嗯，还有十分钟。”男人从外套口袋里拿出手机，看了一眼时间“我送你去车站吧。”

“诶？为什么？不用了，太麻烦您了，我的话自己就可以的，这段路已经很熟悉了，一个人就可以。”金博洋多少觉得有些违和，毕竟日本人骨子里是很凉薄的，跟他家乡东北比起来就更明显了，所以突然冒出来一个关系不太熟的人主动帮助他，金博洋下意识不习惯。

“你是外国人？”说了一长串日语之后，金博洋的口音就暴露了，他来日本也不过七八个月，说的还不是很标准“作为学长送你是应该的。”

“我是中国人。”其实每次报国籍金博洋都有些紧张，他遇到过好几次因为知道他国籍对他产生恶意的仇中份子。

“中国人呐，我以前为了能天天都吃到草莓，想过移民到中国。”羽生无比遗憾的长叹了一口气，日本的草莓真的太贵了，他以前学习的动力都来自于赚了钱才能买草莓。

哈？和草莓有什么关系？有些get不到羽生点的金博洋只能站在一旁傻笑。

“啊，博洋君笑起来有点像我的噗桑呢。”羽生被他傻兮兮的笑容逗笑，他指了指自己还插在车上的钥匙，下面挂着一只小小的维尼熊挂件。

“并没有吧。”放东北这不是骂人吗？谁像个熊样啊！金博洋当然知道他没有任何恶意，羽生笑起来看着自己的模样，有那么点温柔，眉眼弯弯的，整个人显得锋利又漂亮，很危险很吸引人，嗯，像北极小狐狸。

“都很可爱，博洋君笑起来，很甜。”羽生原本就比金博洋高上一些，加上马丁靴带着跟，羽生走近金博洋，吹掉了他头发上不知何时落下的树叶。

这一靠近金博洋能闻到淡淡的男士香水味，他被吹的不禁后退一步，得亏他被冻得脸原本就红，不然羽生这一下就得害他暴露自己性向。

两人之间有些微妙，彼此都有察觉，正尴尬时抽烟的两位工作人员走了回来，他们先是对羽生的机车吹了口哨，接下来用冻得沙哑的嗓音对金博洋说道“打工时间结束了哦，金酱可以回去了。”

金博洋立刻礼貌的鞠躬，脱下加油站的背心，去办公室窗口打了卡背上自己的包又给人鞠了躬，他瞄到羽生已经在出口处等自己，金博洋只能硬着头皮走过去，他是想拒绝的，但是CBR的后座和羽生的后背在吸引着他，最后他鬼使神差的就垮了上去。

速度与冷风是男人的浪漫。

尽管金博洋已经冻得像个虾米一样蜷在后座，但大脑兴奋的就像是即将被禁赛的老毛子，他鼻尖偶尔撞上皮衣的花纹，后调勾人的男香诱惑着他随时会贴近属于男人的肩背。

“博洋君，知道冬天必不可少的两样东西是什么吗？”羽生的声音被风和头盔过滤成特殊的质感，但是语气里那一丝笑意格外绵长。

“被炉和……热橘子？”至少是金博洋此时此刻最想要的，他不后悔在后座吹冷风，但下次，下次如果有机会，让他裹被子再坐吧，太！冷！了！

“错，抱住我，如果冷抱住我，摔下去可是大事故啊。”听到他说话都带着牙齿打颤的声音，羽生故意一个点刹，身后的人控制不住惯性撞到了他背上，出于本能抱住了他的腰，羽生立刻再次加速，窜入夜色。

风驰电掣的速度带来的是周围景物如同流光线条般在飞逝，他们从空无一人的山闸口一路飚到了人声鼎沸的午夜圣地，艳俗绚烂的灯箱从街口开始，密密麻麻望不到尽头，穿着时尚的年轻人三五成群，音乐声压制不住的从房屋缝隙里钻出。

羽生把CBR停在了一家地下酒吧的门口，蹲在楼梯口抽烟的几个青年见到他都乖乖的让出通道，羽生把头盔往手柄上一挂，拽着一脸懵的金博洋就往地下跑。

“学长，你没锁车！”金博洋看着那辆价值好几万人民币的CBR被当个共享单车似的扔在路边，一副「谁想偷我就趁现在吧」的模样，他急的连羽生要带他去哪里都抛之脑后了。

“不用担心，它会没事的。”这里可没人敢动他的东西。

一扇门之隔沸反盈天的音乐声和人群的怪叫震耳欲聋，迷幻的灯光不断的变换色彩和形状，光怪陆离的地下世界让书呆子金博洋像被投身在了满是五颜六色粉末的孤岛，他有些想离开这里，离开这个充斥着烟味和酒精重金属的怪物堡垒。

“不用害怕，跟着我。”羽生笑了，在各种诡异色彩的灯光下，他漂亮的笑颜像诱人沉入深海的海妖歌声，他从拽着金博洋手腕变成了牵手，他语气里是亟不可待的兴奋，就像要带金博洋去往一个新世界。

电子音乐的鼓点带动着已经沉沦的人群狂欢，金博洋觉得自己像是在如梦似幻的世界穿梭，他握紧了羽生的手，仿佛这样就有勇气，任他把自己带去未知地带，任他一脚踏空，下坠下坠。

吧台相对舞池就显得冷清了许多，羽生拉着金博洋让他坐到高脚凳上，自己把相隔较远的另一把拉过来，两人坐上去时大腿贴着大腿，羽生用嘴咬住手套脱下来扔在大理石台面上，他冲调酒师打了个响指“两杯加冰Kaiserdom，一杯兑Vodka。”

金博洋不明白他都要了些什么，但是到这里也只有酒可以点吧，金博洋立刻晃了晃羽生还牵着他的手“我不会喝酒的。”

“知道冬天最不能缺少的两样东西是什么吗？”羽生两脚卡住他椅子踩脚杠，抓住酒吧台腰部一用力踩下去，高脚凳失去重心，金博洋整个人扑进了羽生怀里，羽生早就算计好的双腿卡在金博洋大腿内侧，他只需要一搂金博洋的腰，金博洋一卸力便坐在了他腿上，羽生冲他眨了下眼睛“是啤酒和摇滚，啧，我觉得还可以多一样，比如……一个吻。”

唇齿相接不过差了一枚硬币的距离，羽生双眼狡黠的观察着金博洋的反应，他没有躲避，只是闭上眼睛一副任君采劼的模样，没有拒绝他，羽生再次萌生出这个人超可爱的念头，像极了白白的奶球小糖豆。

嘴唇被指腹摩挲让金博洋后背都炸开了，他不知道自己在经历什么，他好像迷迷糊糊在学校里对一个堪称完美的学长产生了情愫，在他都不抱任何希望的放养式暗恋下，他居然有一天能整到心里的男神要主动吻他的地步，虽然不明白男神看上他什么，但金博洋觉得自己厉害死了。

太可爱了，和自己在学校认识他的时候一模一样，可爱到让人舍不得一口吃掉，拇指压住金博洋的唇，羽生凑近吻上了自己手指，他看着小孩瞪得圆圆的眼睛，有些不知所措的不敢看自己，羽生就恨不得立刻把他吻到头晕目眩在自己怀里软乎乎的哼唧，可还不够，还不够可爱，在等一等，会更好吃。

循序渐进，先来一杯啤酒吧。

羽生用脚跟勾过金博洋那条高脚凳，都不需要他有动作，金博洋自己缩回了自己的领域，羽生把没有加Vodka的Kaiserdom推到金博洋面前，自己端起杯子喝了一大口“不尝尝吗？”

“明天还要上课……”他也不喜欢喝酒，金博洋有些小孩子口味，对苦涩的东西都不来电，他看着细长透明玻璃杯里明黄的酒，实在是不明白它到底有什么好喝。

“那就不喝。”没有任何不悦，羽生用力推了那杯酒，几乎把杯子摔下吧台，他仰头自己手里的半杯酒就下了肚，嘴角的酒渍被灯光下艳丽的舌头舔去，羽生挠了挠露出的额头，听着台上电子音乐进入尾声，他拉起金博洋的手握在掌心“但是不可以拒绝接下来的摇滚。”

亲了一下金博洋的指尖，羽生一跃下了椅子，他脱掉外套，里面是带着亮片的银黑色单衣，一字领露出漂亮的肩颈线，精瘦却紧致的肌肉刚好被衣服衬出，羽生牵着金博洋的手，做了一个带有舞蹈意味的动作戏剧性的松开金博洋的手。

当聚光灯照亮舞台上那个熟悉又陌生的面庞，金博洋才惊觉自己曾经对他的了解不过冰山一角，这个人像潘多拉的魔盒，打开了就再也关不上，他会不断的释放释放，直至自己付出打开「魔盒」的「代价」。

乍一看，羽生背着吉他安静的站在聚光灯下，闭着眼睛缓缓呼吸，就像坠入尘世的小仙子，却在第一个鼓点砸下来时，他嘴角勾起了一抹玩味的笑意，灯光开始混乱，吉他和贝斯随即跟上，弹电子琴的花臂小姐姐抽掉最后一口烟才加入前奏，一切都是不可控的，主唱画着浓妆，一口黑嗓，仿佛要把一切都拖拽到这个暧昧之地。

金博洋不知道舞池里那些近乎疯狂扭曲的人在为什么而兴奋，他只是看着羽生，就如同羽生一直看向他所在的位置。

味觉被苦涩占领，他为什么会喝下那杯Kaiserdom+Vodka他自己都不明白，他只是想……摇滚还不错，或许啤酒也不错，火辣辣的从舌尖一直烧到肠胃，他整张脸都皱在了一起，惹得舞台上弹吉他的人笑的忘记拨弦，漏掉两拍，等金博洋回过味时猛然撞进一双心驰神往的带笑眉眼，心跳合上了漏拍。

今夜注定是金博洋就算到了头发花白，口齿不清的年纪也依然鲜活的记忆。

一曲摇滚乐结束获得最多掌声欢呼的不是主唱而是吉他手羽生，他仿佛是这个世界众星捧月的存在，而此刻这个众星捧月的存在把一切甩在身后，牵着金博洋踩着所有人的期待离开了酒吧。

札幌下雪了，对于大东北来的金博洋来说札幌的雪未免太秀气，但当羽生抬头看向落雪缤纷的天空时，那股子空灵，纯净的小仙男气质真是整得他五迷三道的。

他都不记得啥时候报的住址，能感受到的只有刺骨的寒风里紧贴胸口的暖意，酒意涌上头顶，哪怕面对疾风也不能让他清醒。

他不记得那个晚上他怎么进的门，只记得他从窗户探出头，机车尾灯远去的光圈，就像一个梦一样，金博洋趴在窗台的小飘窗上睡了一夜，梦里是冰天雪地的世界，迷幻摇滚和苦涩的气息下，他被压在柔软的雪地里，热情的拥吻着羽生。

“阿嚏！”白白的鼻尖稍微被拧一下就微微发红，金博洋整个人都蔫啦吧唧的，坐在他旁边有些多国血统的乌兹别克斯坦留学生拿胳膊碰了他一下。

“天总，你这感冒咋还没好？都多少天了？”一口流利的东北话从他嘴里蹦出，扯了两张纸递给金博洋，他心里嘀咕着金博洋自从四天前感冒了，精神就莫名萎靡，要知道他以前发烧快40度了，还不忘参与出租房的网红一夜。

“怪我咯，烦着呢。”很奇怪的感觉，就像是爱丽丝梦游仙境后遗症。

羽生没有再来找过他，大四本来就不在学校，他会去加油站应该也只是巧合，但自己……开始抱有期待了，每天晚上在食堂扒完饭就冲去加油站，会莫名其妙在地下酒吧附近下车，却又不敢再多靠近那里，怎么说呢，也许那就是羽生的一时兴起，带自己玩，撩自己，也……不代表他们之间有过什么。

“要听一个开放的建议吗？”金博洋和羽生那点事戈米沙早就知道了，金博洋是个心里揣不住事的人，在这个陌生国度遇到戈米沙这么个会说一嘴大碴子味的半个东北血统老乡，金博洋当然什么都爱对这个知心大哥哥说，包括他的性向，他对谁有好感，四天前经历了什么。

“不听，你还能说啥，无非就让我整呗。”又废掉两张纸，金博洋把头埋进胳膊里，对人爱答不理。

“那是啊，怕啥，你跟我说说你怕啥？怕他不理你？你站在起点还怕回到起点？没差啊。”要不说少男情怀总是诗呢，知心大哥哥能怎么办，只能劝啊，实在不行就……“勇敢上吧金天天，如果你表白失败了，作为你亲哥哥，安慰奖送你一副耳机，2000人民币以下的，任你选。”

金博洋兴奋的同时翻了个白眼，羽生他所欲也，耳机亦他所欲也，唉，也好，不亏。

话是这么说，但结束完打工的金博洋并没有去找羽生的心思，他耳机里放着西语的快节奏歌，背着他的小书包沿着空无一人的大道往远处的繁华霓虹走去。

白日里郁郁葱葱的树木到了深夜变得影影绰绰，让金博洋很没有安全感，他习惯性的想加快脚步走出去，却被远处射来的远光灯照的睁不开眼，他只能低头在马路边缘走着，原本以为那道车灯会与他擦身而过，没想到稳稳当当的停在自己身边。

黑红色的CTX700，金博洋熟悉这款车型也熟悉车主，那个害他感冒矫情的羽生结弦。

“博洋君。”对于这个相遇羽生是意外的，他淤青一块的嘴角略带惊讶的勾出笑意，他没带头盔，头发被吹的乱糟糟的“刚结束打工？”

“嗯，你的脸。”因为逆光，过了几秒金博洋才看清他的脸，嘴角青了一块，眉尾破了皮，脖子到发尾有血迹，金博洋也顾不上这几天心里的憋屈，他伸手碰了一下羽生的脸“跟人打……”

汽车的轰鸣从他们身后传来，听声还挺多，两人同时回头发现大规模的车队正逼近他们，羽生拽了一把金博洋“上车，博洋君。”

又一次自己莫名其妙坐上了羽生的后座，他们一路往山上开去，身后那些亮光一直紧追着他们，金博洋心里也有数，他张嘴想说什么结果吃了一嘴的风，最后他只能埋在羽生肩膀开口“你的伤是他们弄得吗？”

“嗯，头盔也砸坏了，原本心情差到了极点，结果遇到了博洋君。”迎风说话羽生的声线变得格外的高，他需要很用力才能发的出声音，今夜一切都糟糕透顶，除了半路捡到只小可爱。

“遇到我，会让你心情变好吗？”说出口了金博洋反而不那么忐忑了，他在机车高速疾驰下紧紧的抱着羽生的腰。

“当然，我现在有点开心过头了。”想立刻刹车揍几个人发泄发泄，母亲下令他不拿下X1molex就不准有私人时间，他这几天都在忙着跟团队一起收购X1molex旗下七家酒吧，今天好不容易拿下了，喝个庆功酒都不清净。

金博洋听到回答深吸了一口气，开心啊，那就好。

这条山路金博洋从来没上过，听加油站的前辈说从半山腰就立了禁止入内的牌子，金博洋周围放着很多路障，但羽生都熟练的避过，他们越开越高，从这里能俯瞰到城市夜景，从一块不知名的红色路标开始，周围突然有了摄像头，羽生也放慢了速度，后面的人没有在追上来。

周围的景物终于不再是抽象的流线型，他前方出现了一扇大门，阻断了整个山路，他们快接近那扇门时，门自动开启放任他们通行，金博洋有些意外的回头去看那扇门，他刚想问羽生这是怎么回事，被一个转弯打断，转弯后视野不在被植被遮挡，他看到山顶居然屹立着一座漂亮的小别墅，别墅里灯火璀璨，通向别墅的大门开启，羽生一路开到了院子里面的一座车库旁，从玻璃门可以看到里面一水的各种机车。

金博洋还在消化着他暗恋对象是个富二代，就被羽生拽着往屋里走去，周围一个人都没有，但是摄像头却多的吓人。

羽生拿钥匙开了门，客厅里坐着一个年纪稍长的男人，男人带着金丝眼镜看上去十分儒雅，周围清一色的黑西装大高个，见到羽生齐声大喊“少主，欢迎回家。”

羽生无奈的捂了下脸，不是让他们别这样了吗，太丢脸了，羽生摆摆手还没说什么，男人起身朝他走来“结弦，这个需要我处理吗？”

意识到是指自己的伤羽生摇了摇头“不用父亲，不重要了。”

“嗯，我听佐藤说了，你们做的很好，现在束草一代都归你了。”欣慰的摸了摸羽生的头，羽生父亲才看向金博洋，他瞥了一眼两人牵在一起得手“这位是……”

“我男朋友。”羽生得意的搂过金博洋的腰“金博洋。”

我什么时候成了他的男朋友？？？金博洋内心翻江倒海，羽生是认真的还是有别的目的？而且这是羽生的爸爸啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，他要是让那几个胸肌足足有Fcup的小哥哥揍我怎么办？！

“是吗？你以前也没说喜欢男人啊，算了，你好，金君，我是羽生的父亲星谷秋，羽生随他妈妈羽生原美姓。”和善的微笑，温文尔雅的态度，金博洋却僵在了原地。

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊星谷秋？？？北海道地下行业的扛把子？？？难怪他们叫羽生少主了，性质等同于黑！社！会！啊！等等，这父子两从面相来看一点也不社会！不对……大佬叔叔！您儿子喜欢个男的您就这么快接受了？！

金博洋愣在原地硬是憋不出一句话，羽生搂着他往楼上走“我们先上去了，都怪父亲您太吓人，博洋才一句话都不敢说。”

“诶，被我吓到了吗？”颇有些受伤的羽生父亲推了推眼镜“嘛，我就先回去了，你好好招待金君吧，有空一起吃个饭。”

羽生含糊的答应下来，搂着金博洋上了二楼，二楼一样有个客厅，整个别墅是可可西里复古风，金博洋坐在沙发上还有些没消化刚才发生的事，羽生给他倒了一杯水，蹲在沙发边看着金博洋，看他脸色，羽生有些担心他不能接受自己的身份……

他坐在地上撑着头看着金博洋。

大概一分钟后金博洋把脸埋进膝盖里，深吸了几口气才别别扭扭的说出“我什么时候成了你的男朋友？”

在意的是这个吗？羽生不禁笑出了声，他揉着金博洋的头发“你自己答应做我男朋友的，不记得了吗。”

我自己答应的？我什么时候答应的？而且答应？是羽生先……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，金博洋今晚第三次想抱头满地打滚的土拨鼠嚎叫，他！错过了！羽生的告白！他觉得自己损失了一个亿！

哭丧着脸的金博洋惹得羽生非常想对他做点什么。

“我那天喝多了。”彻底断片了，金博洋扒拉着自己头毛懊悔万分，他发誓，他连中考睡过头错过了考试而要复读一年时都没这么懊悔过，如果可以能不能重来一次？！

朋友，时光机了解一下！

不对不对，金博洋看着羽生的脸“你的伤比较重要，应该有……私人医生一类的吧？”

“嗯，不过这种程度不需要，我有药箱，博洋君可以帮我处理吗？”还没得到回答羽生就跑进一个房间，金博洋脱下书包和外套，跟着走了过去，里面是羽生的卧室，他蹲在地上从柜子里取出药箱，坐在床边冲金博洋招手。

金博洋环顾了一下整洁简约的房间，地上放了一堆维尼熊，他有些局促的走进了羽生的卧室，羽生的床比较矮，为了不别着脚金博洋盘腿坐在床上，羽生一开始也盘着腿，等金博洋要给他消毒时他嫌隔太远不好操作故而拉开金博洋两条腿，让它们搭在自己腿上，金博洋被这个动作搞得差点心脏爆炸！

这样太近了，金博洋在心里痛并快乐的翻滚。

脸上只有眉尾破了一点，几分钟就处理好了，金博洋能收回腿的瞬间大脑皮层都放松了不少，处理脑袋上的伤时羽生干脆趴在了床上，金博洋拨开他头发看了看，是伤在了耳朵上方一点，伤口挺长的好在不深，看着那道狰狞的血肉金博洋心疼的不行“这个找医生来看看比较好吧，看起来就很吓人。”

“没关系的，如果是博洋君帮我上药的话，就一点也不痛。”就像第一次见面时一样，抚平我的伤痛吧。

“怎么可能不痛。”棉花蘸了消毒水从脖子上的血迹开始清洗，金博洋心都快揪一块了，听着羽生胡说八道的话他又有些羞赧，他还记得他第一见到羽生，羽生也把他吓得够呛。

他当时一个人在保健室补觉，遇到哮喘犯了的羽生闯进保健室，当时羽生的状况真的差点吓死金博洋，他那会刚到日本又不会日文，纯靠对电视剧里哮喘患者吸药的记忆找到了药，羽生趴在地上吸了几口开始剧烈的咳嗽，金博洋为了让他舒服些，跪坐在地上给他膝枕，手拍着他的后背安抚着，他也不知道还能做些什么，又不敢随便动他，就一直保持那样等到保健医生回来他才离开。

“不痛的。”因为你一直轻抚着我的后背，尽管我扭曲的在你腿上抽搐，用力到指甲陷进你的肉里，你也抱着我。

不足五公分的伤口真是要了金博洋的命，他上完药之后让羽生先躺一会等药粉在伤口多敷一会，他收拾着用过的棉球，看着上面猩红的鲜血，金博洋又是一番心惊肉跳“经常会受伤吗？”

“还好，很少会有人来招惹我，但难免会有没长眼睛的，只是偶尔会这样。”虽然看不到，但是从语气里就能听出他的担心，这对羽生来说是非常幸福的事情。

——WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?! CAN SOMEONE TELL ME PLEASE.

ECHO副歌把金博洋吓了一跳，他急忙从裤兜里摸出手机，是戈米沙打给他的，他瞄了一眼时间，已经快零点了，也难怪米沙妈妈要打电话来找他，

“喂。”  
‘你怎么还没回来？我都睡醒一觉了，你该不会在羽生床上吧？’  
“……没有，你睡你的，我一会就回去，你别锁门就行。”  
‘等等，别挂，你老实跟我说，是不是去找羽生了，要是在羽生那你不回来我也……’

金博洋直接给挂了。

“学长，伤口已经处理好了，我就先回去了。”收拾好药箱，金博洋就打算离开，他明天早课，他不能有任何不良记录，他需要奖学金。

“我送你回去。”说着羽生坐了起来，金博洋立刻摆摆手，那条伤口太触目惊心，他按住羽生肩膀，有些磕磕绊绊的表示着他担心羽生，羽生笑了笑，握住金博洋的手“那我叫人开车送你。”

羽生执意要送他到门口，金博洋也不好再推拒，两人一起下了楼，客厅里空荡荡的只剩一个个子小巧的男孩站在门口，金博洋小跑着到玄关去穿鞋，羽生提着他的书包外套跟在后面，金博洋很快穿鞋伸手要拿包，羽生递过去的时候抓住了金博洋的手“我接下来会去东京处理X1molex的后续，没有时间去见你，之后的春日祭可以一起去吗？”

“嗯，只要没有课就没问题。”这种算是约会了吧？毕竟他们已经是那啥……就那情侣关系了，想到这里金博洋抑制不住嘴角上扬。

“我记得是下下个周末，不过有空我也会经常联系你的。”还没分别就想再见可能是情侣病吧，不过说起来他们还算不上是情侣，毕竟他说了谎，不过看金博洋一副自己说什么都信的模样，羽生又不想去戳破。

北海道的春天比别的地区来的晚一些，很多地方春日祭已经开始赏樱了，札幌的樱花树才含苞待放，金博洋还记得他在日本的第一个春天是在学校宿舍两点一线度过的，那时候他一句日语也不会讲，人又慢熟，校门都不怎么出“我、我很期待一起去春日祭，学长。”

“你可以直接叫我羽生或者结弦。”他知道在中国“尊称”这种敬语不是必须的，亲密的两个人更喜欢称呼对方的名字或者昵称。

从中国文字的角度来说，羽生结弦的名字真的非常美，金博洋不止一次感叹过他的名字跟他的人非常的配，如果有一天能直呼他的名字，肯定能让自己心弦为之一颤，他默念了羽生名字的日语发音，最后用中文叫了他“羽生。”

“什么意思？”对中文一窍不通的羽生皱起了眉头。

“你的名字中文发音，羽生结弦，非常美的名字，从文字来说就非常美，意境也很美，很棒的名字。”他其实也不习惯称呼羽生为学长，虽然他知道很多日本人就算是结婚了也还在继续称呼彼此尊称，可他骨子里是个东北人，这对他来说很别扭。

“博洋君以后教我中文吧！”他不明白他的名字在中文里到底为什么被称之为美，但他想去了解，了解中文就能更靠近金博洋。

“嗯，羽生你也可以叫我天天，天天是我的小名。”这个在国内经常会被人叫的称呼，到了日本后也只有刚和戈米沙认识那会儿能听到，现在他喜欢叫自己‘天总’，‘天天’这个称呼在日本这边也没其他人叫了，说出口金博洋还有些不好意思。

“天天。”重复着这个中文发音，因为是叠字所以很容易就上口了，羽生看着他的眼睛叫了他一声天天，在得到金博洋微微点头后羽生愉悦的把人拽到身前，倾身吻了一下金博洋的额头。

金博洋整个人都僵住了，他在温柔的触感下迷迷糊糊的走出羽生家，跟着那个叫宇野昌磨的小弟机械的坐进辆低调的黑色奥迪里，他看像窗外羽生还站在门口对他挥手，金博洋掐了一把大腿，振作起来按下车窗叮嘱他记得去医生那里换药，得到羽生笑眯眯的点头。

不见面的日子金博洋一如往常的过着，他和羽生的事他告诉了戈米沙，两人的午餐时间从东拉西扯的校园八卦变成了戈米沙围观金博洋谈恋爱，羽生是个非常有规划的人，无论在忙，他都会在午餐时间给金博洋打一个电话，闲的时候能聊到金博洋吃完午饭，忙的时候也就一两分钟。

金博洋每天都盼着春日祭的到来，戈米沙跟个人肉报时器一样在他每天打完工回到家都恭喜他又熬过了一天，距离牛郎织女相会又近了一天。

大半个月的时间足够北海道最后一波寒潮褪去，金博洋和戈米沙租的公寓院子里那颗樱花树不知何时粉色缀满了枝头，他踩着零零散散落在地上的花瓣，大门外的坂道上停着一辆机车，让他心心念念的人正戴着耳机靠在机车上等他。

金博洋脑子里突然蹦出一个旋律——樱花樱花想见你。

见面第一件事金博洋关心了羽生的伤，他坐在后座扒开羽生的头发，确定那道伤口已经完全愈合才放心的抱住羽生的腰。

春日祭比起热闹的夏日祭的规模还是逊色太多，他们选择傍晚来果然没错，不过很多人都是冲着赏樱来的，春日祭入口有人发放免费的樱花发卡和樱花手链，此时羽生和金博洋两个人一人别了一个粉色花瓣的打卡在小摊前选五平饼。

羽生发现金博洋对油炸的食物格外钟情，金博洋也发现羽生对草莓味的食物格外钟情。

穿着漂亮浴衣和服的男男女女成了金博洋手机捕捉的对象，在一片盛典下，就像圆了他一个动漫梦，游行的队伍经过会让原本就拥挤的人群更加摩肩擦踵，金博洋整个人都贴在羽生身上，羽生干脆揽着他肩膀把他带到自己身前，闻着金博洋头发淡淡的罗勒香味羽生没忍住亲了一口圆圆的后脑勺。

给金博洋紧张的，四周看了看发现大家注意力都在游行队伍上才松了口气。

游行队伍离开时周围的小摊已经点上了灯笼，远处暮色四合，衬的周围青山如黛，整个春日祭的樱花树上都挂着花灯，因为赏夜樱的风气近几年盛行，所以越到夜里人越多。

一路边走边吃的两人在上到山顶观景台就撑得不行了，这里已经远离了春日祭的范围，偌大的观景台只有他们两个人，从这里望下去是漂亮的灯火辉煌，音乐声远远的从下面传来，他和羽生并排站在栏杆前，等待着夜里的烟火。

“春日祭的烟火虽然比不上盂兰盆节的，但是也很漂亮，我以前就想如果有喜欢的人，一定要一起来看烟火。”这是一种传统情结，在羽生他们这种有点历史奠基的家族看来，旧式浪漫的一场火树银花是远远胜过快节奏下的爆米花电影的。

“那个时候应该没想到会带个男的来看吧？”喝了一口手上还有点温度的热奶茶，金博洋侧头去看羽生。

“其实……我以前有过两个女朋友。”小心翼翼的说完后，羽生观察着金博洋的表情，确定他没有表现出什么羽生才继续说道“不过都没想过跟她们一起看烟花。”

说没感觉是骗人的，金博洋此时此刻心里很不痛快，他眺望着远方“那为什么带我来？”

“我也不知道。”羽生也在问自己，为什么是他呢？从保健室一别后自己就心生暧昧，他想是他被那双温柔轻抚的双手驯服了，后来也刻意制造机会跟他相处过几次，尖尖的虎牙，十分白皙的肌肤，笑起来在羽生心里是糖分摄入过多的甜度预警，白白净净的像颗奶球。

纯洁本就充满欲望，唯天真无邪最引人犯罪，在金博洋身上得到了完美的体现。

“我就是想带你来看，不止春日祭还有夏日祭，新年贺正也想跟你一起。”这是从未有过的期待，他和两个前任从未想过有未来，他们每天混迹于飙车界和夜生活，他们的恋爱像朝生暮死般只活在当下，纯粹的享乐派，热吻和烈酒，性和快感，但没有未来。

那种感情不需要去珍惜，它们本就不重要，但对金博洋不一样，羽生想要有未来，想认真的去给他幸福“在你之前，我都不知道有人能让我只要想起他的脸就能感到幸福，对我来说真的很奇怪，你笑一笑我这里都乱了。”

羽生指着自己胸口，他头发被风吹乱，眼睛里闪烁着炫目的光彩，那种情绪像抑制不住似得往外溢出，从他那双温润的眼睛里溢出。

“我……”金博洋的声音淹没在突如其来的巨响里，他猝不及防被吓得一抖，在漫天花火下羽生显得闪闪发亮，不止羽生，他眼里的一切都闪闪发亮。

自己也一样，说不清为什么喜欢他，但是回过神来时已经惦记上了，想要再次相遇，想要被他喜欢，一直都渴望着他，羽生的脸在色彩斑斓的一个个光圈下显得不真实，他们距离烟花燃放点太近了，周围只剩下炸开的轰鸣声。

羽生靠近一步，伸手抱住了金博洋的腰，嘴唇几乎贴在他耳朵上“其实在我家那天晚上我骗了你，你根本没说要做我男朋友，但是天天，做我男朋友好吗？跟我交往好吗？喜欢我好吗？以后也一起看烟火好吗？”

金博洋感觉自己被抱得已经快喘不过气了，他耳朵痒痒的，羽生每问一句他都在心里回答一遍，他能感觉到羽生的紧张，手贴在羽生后背轻抚着，他的心被撩拨的乱糟糟的，和绽放在夜空里的花火一样，一切都美好的过分，他埋在羽生肩膀上，有些羞赧轻轻道“好啊。”

随着金博洋的回答烟火落幕，四周变得格外静谧，羽生有些遗憾的语气说道“在晚一点结束多好。”

金博洋挣扎了一下让羽生放开他，他跑回长凳边在袋子里翻找出一盒仙女棒和打火机，羽生低头有些惊讶的笑了“什么时候买的？我都不知道。”

“你去买草莓大福的时候。”金博洋拆开包装递给羽生，羽生拿出一根用打火机点燃。

单调闪烁的银色火花虽然没有烟火那么耀眼炫目，但小小一簇亦胜过星光点点，羽生想这足够了。

金博洋刚点燃手里的仙女棒，还没来得及多看一眼那跳跃的花火，就被人搂进怀里，随之而来的是嘴唇上柔软的触感，他的手还高高举着，在花火的光线下，明暗不清的映出彼此温柔的眉眼。

此时此刻什么语言也表达不出两人的爱意，唯有打上花火，在光芒怦然绽放中亲吻。

————————END————————

————————番外————————

 

番外·《dóu sì 套路》

为了庆祝毕业三个月后金博洋终于正式签约公司，羽生清了一家场子请他的朋友喝酒，自从和羽生谈恋爱后金博洋性格也外向了不少，主要是慢热的人开始混熟了，金博洋在大学里结识了一帮关系不错的留学生朋友。

说是庆祝其实也就是大家一起喝喝酒吹吹牛，主要是喝酒，因为羽生有事要忙晚点来，金博洋自然是逃不过被灌酒的命运。

说来也是惭愧，至今金博洋也不喜欢喝酒，他的酒量毫无长进，在戈米沙带头的忽悠下，金博洋喝了几杯走路已经有些脚踩棉花了，他蹲在角落让服务员给他拿杯果汁想赶紧醒醒酒。

绝对不可以让羽生来看到他喝醉，他绝对不可以醉，否则当他清醒后要迎接的是羽生臭不要脸的‘家教’，他在经历过几次‘家教惩罚’后，已经被整的恨不得戒酒了。

金博洋没有等到醒酒的果汁，倒是等来了羽生结弦，金博洋屁股痛的经历让他下意识乖巧表情包跪坐着。

三年的时间让金博洋成长，让羽生成熟，他的棱角已经不再稚气，头发随意的往后梳着，标准的西装三件套外面套着一件麻灰色的大衣，他走下台阶，现在原地看着一脸乖巧的金博洋，冲他招了招手，温柔道“天天，过来。”

金博洋心里猛翻白眼，他已经十分熟悉羽生的套路了，他是绝对不会过去的，他不就是察觉到自己喝了酒，在诱惑自己走去他身边，但凡脚下步子不稳，就算是自己‘违约’，要罚，哼，金博洋起身一屁股坐到高脚凳上立刻嘬两口送来的果汁，特别有骨气的摇头“我不，你让我过去我就过去，岂不是显得我很没有面子。”

羽生见他这样一点脾气都没有，反而觉得十分可爱，他脱掉风衣交给等在一旁的保镖，走过去一把抱住坐在高脚凳上的金博洋吻住，浅尝辄止就放开了他“果然喝酒了。”

在一群人的起哄声下金博洋久违的脸红了，他伸手捂住羽生的嘴试图把他推开“但是我没醉！”

“真是醉鬼的经典台词。”羽生抓住他的手，把他无名指上和自己无名指一模一样的戒指摘下来，往吧台一放“给你一次机会抓住它，否则……后果自负。”

金博洋第一反应是戒指被摘掉了，明知道只是羽生的一个恶作剧，金博洋竟然生出了一丝他竟然轻易摘到结婚戒指的委屈，这一刻他明白自己真的有那么点喝大了，只有喝醉酒的人，才会把情绪无限放大，尽管头脑清醒明白发生了什么，但不论对错都无法克制。

羽生怎么也没料到金博洋把目光从戒指移到他脸上时，一颗眼泪猝不及防的滚了出来，羽生都呆住了，在他记忆里金博洋其实非常的心大，家庭环境又促使他非常坚韧，所以他整个人也特别乐观，甚至有点没心没肺，他从来没在自己面前哭过，哪怕他们跑到拉斯维加斯领了结婚证，在酒店因为自己国家不承认而心酸时，自己都眼睛湿润了金博洋还在笑着安慰他。

括号删除括号 当然，在床上被弄哭不算。括号删除括号

“天天……”羽生顿时一颗心都揪在一起了，他把立刻把戒指套了回去，把人紧紧的抱住，一遍又一遍的跟他道歉。

“怎么可以那么轻易地从我手指上摘掉它。”金博洋的声音因为酒精软软的，他此时此刻就是觉得自己受了天大的委屈，但是他也没想哭，那滴眼泪怎么出来的他都不知道，在羽生西装上蹭了蹭脸。

“对不起，天天，对不起，我不该那么做。”他抓住金博洋的手，亲吻着重新戴回他手指上的戒指，看着金博洋的脸他心疼的都乱了方寸，连怎么哄人都不会了。

“想吃海鲜泡面。”海鲜泡面是被严格管控的，以前是想吃就吃，有时候早中晚都靠它续命+1S，但是跟羽生住一块后，一个星期能不能吃上一袋还得看表现，偷吃是不可能的，在座的都是叛徒，给羽生打小报告不是一次两次，他那个屋子哪哪都是摄像头，想在大马路上吃一碗都被羽生的人盯着！朋友，人权了解一下！

“好，宇野，去车里后备箱拿一袋海鲜泡面来。”这个时候还管个屁的‘家教得严’，羽生脑子里只剩下把人哄好。

宇野正要走，金博洋推着羽生让他去拿还让他去泡，羽生也没辙，看他委屈巴巴的样子二话不说就照做，羽生前脚走后脚戈米沙就来送温暖，他看着羽生出去后瞬间变脸的金博洋，心里佩服“你来真的还是逗他玩呢？”

“刚开始那劲儿上来了我是真委屈，后来就将计就计了。”那滴眼泪是真的，后面就……emmm……不怪他，真不能怪他，装那么一下有泡面吃还不用下不了床，诱惑实在是太大，他掐着戈米沙的脖子“你可别去羽生那把我捅出来，不然我跟你玩命！”

“不跟他说不跟他说，你松开！”戈米沙拯救回自己脖子，赶紧蹦到一边“放心，我不会告诉他你是演的。”

“你干嘛说日语？”金博洋因为角度问题完全没看到被戈米沙挡在背后的宇野，其实也是因为宇野太矮了，所以他站在隔断旁边金博洋也一直没注意到他。

戈米沙对于金博洋质疑的眼光他回以一个耸肩摊手，乐呵呵的端了杯Absolut离开这块是非之地。

羽生是和宇野是一起进来的，金博洋见到他们立刻调整到「宝宝委屈」模式，谁知道羽生走过来时手里并没有泡面，而且他感到一阵天旋地转自己就被羽生一个倒栽葱抗在了肩上。

发生了什么？这个谜一样抖S人设怎么突然上线了！

“各位继续，我先带天天回去了，有些家务事要处理一下，失陪了。”羽生越是语气轻快金博洋就越害怕！

金博洋挣扎着用眼神向戈米沙求救，戈米沙给了他一个wink，众人举杯示意祝他好运，喝下了手里的酒，还用掌声欢送他，摆明了见死不救，金博洋在内心狠狠地唾弃他们，屁股突然被人毫不客气的拍了一巴掌，金博洋蹬腿“羽生结弦你放我下来！”

“现在开始不会听天天的话了哦，因为是「惩罚时间」。”

金博洋认命的为自己的腰和屁股开始了默哀。

————————END————————

**Author's Note:**

> 先写的现实向 但是那篇爆字数太厉害了 构思途中想写这个AU 先完结了这篇  
>  其实就是想着「打上花火，在光芒怦然绽放中亲吻你。」这一幕


End file.
